


velvet

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: There are two princes from two rival kingdoms, two princes who were never supposed to meet.





	velvet

There are two princes from two rival kingdoms, two princes who were never supposed to meet. 

The one called Hoseok is betrothed to a princess from a distant land, set to leave the country tomorrow morning to live out of the rest of his life with someone whom he doesn’t love, somewhere he would never be able to call home. 

The one called Kihyun has been sold to a lord in the neighboring kingdom to solidify an important political alliance. On paper, he will be working as an advisor, but they all know the truth. He’s intended to work as a courtesan, not just for his lord, but for all of the royal family, men and women alike, whosoever desires him and his youthful beauty. 

The two princes were never supposed to meet. But they did, one fateful day, and they fell in love. 

On the velvet sheets and velvet blankets of Prince Hoseok’s bed, they spend their final night together in the throes of passion, as they have spent so many other nights. Countless nights, each one more beautiful than the last. 

Tonight, they had kissed for hours, slow and indulgent, drawing out every second as long as they possibly could. And now, they’re both stripped naked in the glow of candlelight, Prince Kihyun on all fours on the bed, crying out with tears in his eyes and flushed cheeks as Prince Hoseok takes him from behind with deep, powerful thrusts, Prince Hoseok sitting back on his knees, gripping tight onto Prince Kihyun’s soft hips as he grunts and groans with each hit, his prominent muscles shifting and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. 

Prince Kihyun grips the sheets beneath him, his knuckles turning white, as he throws his head back and screams when Prince Hoseok changes angle slightly and hits the most sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. And it only takes a few more thrusts before Prince Kihyun climaxes, sobbing through it with tears rolling down his cheeks, his entrance clenching tight around Prince Hoseok’s length. 

As Prince Kihyun hangs his head down and recovers with trembling breaths and shaking arms, Prince Hoseok continues thrusting once, twice, three more times before he climaxes inside of Prince Kihyun, Prince Hoseok pumping himself out in continued thrusts with his eyes shut and his mouth fallen open in ecstasy, gripping Prince Kihyun’s waist bruisingly hard as he moans. He keeps going until he is completely spent, until his seed is dripping down the backs of Prince’s Kihyun’s full thighs. 

Prince Hoseok lets out one last, loud moan before he leans forward and down, wrapping his arms around Prince Kihyun’s waist and burying his face in the dip of Prince Kihyun’s back, and the two of them collapse onto the bed together, Prince Hoseok on top of Prince Kihyun and still hugging him tight as they both regain their bearings. 

Prince Kihyun rests his cheek on the velvet covers, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as his heartrate slows, his arms bent above his head and his fingers curling and uncurling on the blankets, and Prince Hoseok shifts on top of him, starts kissing up his back and moving up his body, until his mouth is at Prince Kihyun’s shoulder. He leaves an open-mouthed kiss there, one that’s so full of passion that it sends a shiver up Prince Kihyun’s spine, so full of longing that Prince Kihyun whimpers from it. 

“I promise, I will come for you,” Prince Hoseok murmurs as he starts to kiss the back of Prince Kihyun’s neck. “With my last, dying breath. I will come for you, my love.” 

Prince Kihyun doesn’t respond, and he doesn’t have to, his reply spoken from the heart, from his heart to Hoseok’s. 

_I’ll be waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
